pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lokahi Tribe ll Pokemon Avalon
The Lokahi Tribe Climate & Hazards The weather of the home of the Lokahi Tribe in the Pae'aina Isles tribes is in deed a tropical paradise. But their weather is often varied due to the warm and cold winds that are brought by the mountains and sea itself. Rain and thunderstorms are a common sight for the islanders. And although it is rare to happen their mighty volcano, does some times erupt, causing earthquakes and fires. Tsunamis are another weather factor, but while they do happen they rarely will happen. Mostly the weather is nice and humid and warm, so I guess it's time go hit those waves! Enviroment & Location The home of the Lokahi Tribe is found in a small stretch of small islands towards the south, with the biggest of the three being one that bares a volcano where the locals believe in their legends that the Legendary pokemon, Groundon once slept. Beautiful sandy beaches and crystal clear waters of lagoons lead out to the sea. Powerful rivers and waterfalls carve the lands through mountains and jungles. Their oceans if you ever decide to swim there, please do with care. With the beautiful coral reefs and a wide ranch of sea life, including water bound pokemon the sea is a big part of the Lokahi's culture and life style. Their jungles, just like the sea are filled with life and are treated with the utmost care. Folklore & Culture The Lokahi Tribe have a profound love of the land and sea, making sure to work hard in showing it the love and respect it deserves. As such they see the legendary pokemon, Kyogre and Groundon as their guardian deities, shrines dedicated to them alongside Manaphy can be found all over the islands of the Lokahi Tribe. And so as not to anger Koygre and Groundon, they often will leave offerings at their shrines. When it comes to family however, the Lokahi are as tightly knit as can be, treasuring their loved one above all else. Their culture is rich in stories, music, dance, customs, and traditions tightly knit with superstitions.They believe it be good luck when it rains and when you see a rainbow. But taking black sand or lava rocks from the volcano is considered bad luck. *''Flower Lei:'' One such tradition is the flower lei. A simple necklace woven out of hibiscus flowers from the jungle and often given welcomed visitors and guests of the tribe. It is believed to be very rude to remove it in public upon accepting it until the guest is in private. The colors of the lei is only limited to the imagination of the creator of this wonderful gift and tradition. *''Surfing:'' Another tradition of the tribe. With the tribe greatly respect and love of the sea and use of the ocean waters for survival in day to day life, this quickly became an important part of their history. It is not just a fun pass time but to the Lokahi Tribe is considered something that requires great skill and is given great respect. It is though, however a sport that both the male and even female pokemon of the tribe enjoy to their heart's content. *''Music & Dance:'' Song and dance and musical instruments have always been a huge part of the culture of this tribe. It was how they often told and preserved the stories and legends of the tribe. But as well as ceremonial purposes and rituals of importance. But it has also become something of joy and fun and is quite popular for the tribe and visitors alike. *''Skills:'' The Lokahi Tribe's pokemon are skilled hunters and fishermen. But they are also very skilled in carpentry, ocean and star navigation, farmers, and warriors. These skills are constantly practiced, improved, and fine tuned and are known for being resourceful when needed. The Lokahi Tribe's 'Mons The pokemon of the Lokahi Tribe consist of Water, Grass, and even a few Fire type pokemon. They are generally a very welcoming and kind 'mons. But there are cases they can grow violent if they feel like that their tribe is in danger by somebody or something. So it is best not to make foes out of this tribe. Instead, why not try and make allies and trade partners out of them? the Lokahi Tribe are a very giving, loving, and free-spirited in nature. They bare a strong respect for the sea and for the land on a physical and spiritual level. History The Lokahi Tribe is one of the more ancient tribes of the isles. Not much is known but some historians and scholars of other lands believe the first 'mons were all water type pokemon dating back over 900 years ago. During the years though grass and fire types soon became a regular part of the tribe's population and existence. Society *''Monarchy:'' Over many years the tribe has grown and changed and are ruled by a king or queen, which in ancient times of days long past would have been the chief. The current ruler is Queen Kalea the Vaporeon. She has been the ruler since the passing of her father when she was only 16 years old. And since she was an only child, the throne and it's duties fell to young Kalea. *''Warriors:'' The warriors are the guardians of the tribe. The job of safe guarding the civilians and Her Majesty falls to them. From time to time they do help out the huntsmen in their duties if all is peaceful. *''Female 'Mons:'' The females of the tribe are responsible for the care of the farms and of the children. They normally do not become warriors, but there is the rare exceptions if they show themselves to be truly skilled in combat or hunting. But normally the female 'mons are farmers, bakers, tailors, teachers, and nurses. *''Male 'Mons:'' The males are generally hunters, fishermen, carpenters, warriors, blacksmiths, and scholars. But there have been the odd case where the male picked something normally seen as the job of a female or something uncommon for his gender, like a baker. Even with their set duties the males try hard to make sure daily duties for both female and male 'mons are enjoyable and not so stressful. *''Children:'' The most precious 'mons of the tribe, for without them there is no future. The children of the tribe spend much of their time playing and doing basic chores like untangling nets or helping around the house. At a young age the children start going to school and learn the tribe's traditions and very way of life. They are very care free and are normally very close to their parents and respectful. But children will children, and they do get into some mischief from time to time. *''Laws:'' The Lokahi don't have many laws, except for a ones that are quite important. Harming a tribemate is severely frowned upon if it's not a friendly spare and can result in exile or worse. Harming the ocean and land is considered a huge "no-no" for the tribe, and can result in being locked up or even end up as fish food. But the biggest crime is trying to harm or even kill a Lokahi's royalty. That act alone will result in the most severe of punishments! Stealing is also frowned upon but the thief is normally given time behind locked bars. Obey these laws and you should be just fine. Flag The flag of the tribe is a simple one. It's blue with a white symbol of a koygre jumping out of the sea. ---- Guide written by: AriaSnow Original post: The Lokahi Tribe ll Pokemon Avalon Category:Library